A Father Figure
by InvisibleWriter08
Summary: A bunch of one shots focusing on Ezra and Kanan's relationship. Please read it's actually a good story just a bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm making a series of one /strongstrongshots about Kanan and Ezra moments so if you have any ideas give them to me and I will be happy to put them to use!**

* * *

Ezra was tired, for some odd reason he was really tired today. He had felt like this for the last few days but hadn't said anything and his pride was going to keep him from saying anything now. He had an aching headache and the thought of food made him want to upchuck.

"Ra, Hey Ezra."

Ezra looked up to see Kanan staring at him.

"What," the teen asked groggily.

Kanan sighed, "I asked if you were listening to me, but apparently not."

"Sorry," the boy croaked, his throat dry and scratchy.

"As I was saying when using the force," Kanan drowned on and on. Slowly, Ezra's eyes began to shut even as he tried to stay awake.

Kanan finally noticed the sickly look of padawan and decided to end today's lesson about the force and move onto light saber training.

"Okay Ezra Let's grab a bite to eat and start working with the light saber." /li  
liOnce again the thought of food made Ezra's stomach curl, but being the boy he was, smiled and tried to get up and follow.

As soon as he stood up Ezra could feel the blood rush to his and he began to lose his vision. As he started to fall to the ground he could here the feint calling of his name as he tried to brace himself for hitting the ground. Fortunately he never felt because he blacked out before he could feel anything, it wouldn't have had mattered anyway because as he watched his student fall forward Kanan grabbed the boy and cradled him in his arms.  
_  
'Damn,' he thought, 'I should have seen the signs early.'_

He had no clue how he had missed the signs that the boy was sick, and by the feel of the teens sweaty forehead, extremely so. The man once again sighed and carried the teen like a baby, his head cradled to his chest.

When the two had reached Kanan's cabin, Ezra was whimpering and weakly struggling to get closer to the warm body heat. Wherever this source of heat was coming from he hoped it wouldn't leave.

"Shh, Ezra," he heard a comforting voice whispered.

The boy stopped thrashing as he felt his back touch something soft and sink.

"Ezra, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well," Kanan asked softly.

Ezra hummed softly as he felt coarse hands run through his thick locks. He hadn't had someone show him this kind of treatment since his parents were alive... It felt nice. When the hands stopped Ezra opened his eyes a bit and whined.

Kanan chuckled. "I'll be back. Don't move," he ordered.

Ezra did as he was told and closes his eyes shivering a bit. He then relaxed as he felt a warm blanket and strong arms encircle him. The teen then turned and shifted so that his face was nestled into the broad chest.

Kanan laughed softly at that and began to rub slow soothing circles on the boys' back. Slowly he too, started to drift off to sleep.

**Elsewhere**

"Hey has anyone seen Kanan and Ezra," Hera asked loudly.

"The kid's probably passed out somewhere, he wasn't looking to good or smelling to good for that matter," Zeb stated.

"I think I saw Kanan carrying him earlier," Sabine said.

Hera got up from where she was sitting and made her way to Kanan's room. Without knocking she opened the door and stared in shock of the sight in front her.

"Hey you guys come over here and bring a camera your going to want to see this's and I'm capturing this moment."

The other two walked over, with the camera, and stared in shock: Kanan had Ezra in a protective embrace as if protecting him form the evil of the world. Ezra now had his head on Kanan's shoulder using it as a pillow and his back now pressed to the older mans' chest. As if sensing a chill in the air the boys face scrunched up and he snuggled closer to the main source of heat. As the cute little seen between the two happened, Hera took pictures that were going to be kept forever.

She then walked over and checked, their youngest occupant of the ghosts, temperature. The boy was still warm so she motioned for the other two to leave quietly, she then followed them out and headed for the kitchen where she began to make some soup.

After the soup she went up and put the broth by the boy incase he was hungry. Even if he wasn't she that Kanan would be his overprotective self and make the kid eat. She the exited the room, but not without taking one final picture.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I'll be happy for some prompts to increase the story. Sorry that it was so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I loved the prompts and because of that you gave me not only ideas for this chapter, but the next one as well! Now on with the show!**

* * *

The job itself was a simple one. Go in, grab the crates, get out, don't get caught. However whenever Ezra was involved nothing was simple. The teen was crawling through the air ducts trying to get to where he needed to be, when his com went off.

"Ezra, get out of there, now," Kanan yelled, his voice filled with fear.

"What ar-," the boy never finished his sentence for there was a loud explosion and he was sent flying through the air sharply hitting a meddle projectile. With a tremendous amount of force the teen hit a wall, promptly knocking himself out.

"Ezra, kid, come on answer your com," Kanan repeatedly called into the com. Little did he know that the more he yelled, the faster he was giving away the boys position.

The storm troopers found the boy laying face down in the debris. They couldn't believe their luck! This had been the boy the Inquisitor was looking for. They threw the kid over their shoulders and made their way to the ship.

**On the Ghost**

Everyone was in full panic mode. Ezra hadn't answered his com yet. Hera, seeing the boy as her own, thought she was going to be sick. She had been the one to send him in to unlock the doors for the others. It was her fault.

Zeb sat there staring at a wall on the Ghost. What was he going to do now that his little buddy was gone? Who was he going to tease?

Sebine didn't know what to think. She had started to grow attached to the kid and now they had no idea where he was.

Kanan was in full panic mode. He couldn't sense his padawan's force signature anywhere. He felt his stomach turn over and over at the thought of what could have happened to the boy.

**With Ezra**

Ezra woke up in a dark cell. His hands cuffed above his head and the gravity holder, where they held prisoners still for torture, on. The boy tried sending out distress signals through the force hoping that his master would find him. As he continued to try he felt as if something was blocking him.

After a few minutes the teen stopped struggling accepting defeat that he was not getting out of the hold or the cuffs, that bound his wrist. What felt like hours later the sith lord walked in his hands behind his back and a sneer marring his already scary face.

"Hello young, padawan," the man greeted in a sinister fashion his smile making the boy want to flinch.

"I have come to offer you a choice. Join the dark side the easy way, or the hard way."

" I will never join the dark side, I'll die before I join you," Ezra yelled back he than finished his conversation by spitting at the mans face.

"I was hoping you would say that," the man grinned sinisterly. He then turned away from the raven haired teen boy to go to the control panels.

"Last chance," the Inquisitor warned, still grinning.

"Never," the boy profoundly refused. With that the Pau'an set the electricity to mild and left to grab some needles. The screams that were heard, sounded as if they were not coming from a mere human boy.

The more the screaming increased the happier the Pau'an was. After he found the injection he wanted, he went back into the cell and stabbed the needle into the artery. The serum would cause the teen to see horrific things some true others not. The Inquisitor chuckled evilly, as he was about to leave he thought better of it and deck pied to increase the voltage to high, almost going into the danger zone. He then left, leaving the boy alone immense pain.

Ezra let his body send out the pain he was in, hoping that it would get to Kanan. He tried to stop the animalistic screams, but his pain tolerance was being over ridden.

**Ghost**

Kanan felt the pain Ezra was in. It was so great that he fell to the ground clutching his chest. If this was the kind of pain the kid was in now, they needed to find him quickly. He pulled himself off the grown and ran towards where Hera was flying the ship.

"I found him, keep going straight," Kanan ordered.

"Is he alright," Hera questioned with a motherly tons.

"I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, he's in a extreme amount of pain. We need to hurry I don't know what they plan to do to him next."

The group sped into space looking for the empire ship that had taken the kid from them. As they slowly approached they created a scheme so they could grab the kid and go.

The plan worked too, until Kanan saw Ezra hanging from where he was screaming. Very gently Kanan sent comforting waves out, hoping to calm the boy. In a way it worked as the older man turned off the the electricity shocking the boy, and the cuffs holding him up there. The problem now was that the child continued to mutter nonsense under his breath his head shaking no, his whole body shaking with fear.

Kanan quickly ran back on the ship, he then headed straight for the med bay, where he got the diagnostics. He realized that the boy was fried and would be that way for a while, his mental state however was shocked. (A/N: No pun intended.).

The Jedi continued to send a calming feeling of security through his bond with to the boy. This lasted for a few hours until he could finally understand what was being said.

"Please dad, Kanan, don't leave me. I promise to be good. Please don't leave," the shaky voice repeated over and over.

* * *

**A/N: So first off thanks for all the reviews, loved them! I know some of you wanted Ezra to call Kanan dad by accident, and he will I just have a plan now! If there are more prompts you guys would like to see added to the story just PM me. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I've gotten a few hates on the last chapter, and one of the guests wrote a kind of insulting review... So whoever you are if you don't have anything nice to say shut up and don't read my one shots. This ones pretty short and goes out to some of the nice guests who gave me an awesome fluffy prompt, you should know who you are once you read this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: Rebels **

The team was in Lothal, waiting for their next mission. Poor Ezra had gotten shot in the leg and was now healing nicely aboard the ship. The crew had grown worried for their youngest occupant when they heard a moan that sounded like it was coming from one of the dead.

"Maybe one of us should go check on him," Zeb said as he looked at the door.

"You heard what Hera said; We are not allowed to in there he needs rest," Sebine replied.

The moan was heard once again this time louder and more in pain. The two looked at each other and quickly went to find Kanan, knowing Hera went out to gather supplies. The two found Kanan on a crate outside meditating.

"Kanan we think you should go inside and check on Ezra, the sounds he is making don't sound very good," Sabine said in a hurry.

Kanan jumped off the crate and made his way back on to the ghost. Before he ran into th little lightning bugs room he grabbed some of the pain pills and a glass of water. Quickly he walked over to the boy's room and opened the door. Carefully, he opened the door trying to let the minimal amount of light and noise into the quiet dark room.

Ezra attempted to sit up, his eyes hazy from sleep and unfocused from the dreams he must have been enduring.

"Dad," the a scratchy voice called questioned.

Kanan smiled softly, he loved moments like these where Ezra would slip and revert to being a normal teen who needed to be cared for.

"Yeah buddy it's just me, I brought you something for the pain."

He walked toward the young boy helping him sit up, he handed the teen the pills and water to help down them. Without a second thought Ezra downed the pills and the water. Almost immediately they took affect and the boy slumped against his father figure Kanan gently laid the child down and was about to leave when he felt a hand grab his.

"Don't leave yet please," the tiny voice beggingly slurred.

Kanan nodded his head and laid next to the kid.

"One time when I was younger, I broke my arm and was lying in bed like this and I remember my real father laid down with me just like this. He would always run his fingers through my hair. I miss that," Ezra said tiredly.

Without a second thought Kanan began to run his fingers up and down his skull, earning a content sigh. He stayed there for what felt like hours, not wanting to leave his boy alone. Finally, he decided he had to leave or he would fall asleep and he still had work to do.

Right as he was at the door he heard a soft, "I love you, Dad."

Kanan smiled softly before whispering, "I love you too, kid."

With that he walked out the door knowing his little lightening bug was going to be okay.

**A/N: I would love to wake up with some lovely reviews, however if I get a lot of hate I will not be updating as much as you and I would both like, in other words be kind! Thanks for reading! Also I would love some more prompts for my lovely readers!**


End file.
